Enduring You
by UndeadDolly
Summary: The scent of alphas could very well just be aphrodisiacs. And, Prompto learned that the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** The scent of alphas could very well just be aphrodisiacs. And, Prompto learned that the hard way.

Chapter One

With nightfall inching closer, Ignis had called it a day and shooed everyone away into the tent. However, as he huddled in-between Noctis and Gladio, Prompto could hardly fall asleep. He tossed and turned to the point of hearing a grumble coming from the shield. It wasn't his fault, though. The air smelled quite different than from the usual scent of expensive colognes and deodorants. This time it smelt of beautiful alluring scents which one could only find in meadows filled with flowers. The blonde just couldn't target the scent to anywhere in particular. The perfume aroma seemed to be surrounding him in almost a bubble. He sniffed the air and scooted closer to his best friend. A surprised expression soon came over him and he took another whiff. One of the sweet scents was resonating from his prince while the other scents came from the royal shield and advisor. The air was becoming too thick, though. The blonde couldn't handle all the scents anymore and quickly crawled out of the tent.

Once outside in the fresh cold air, Prompto noticed that his thighs were moist and wet with want and need. In an instant, he had darted towards the Regalia and rummaged through the bags. As he found his luggage, he quickly pulled out another pair of pajamas and changed into them. He knew now why the thick and heavy air affected him in the tent. He happened to be the only omega in their group. The rest were alphas and didn't know of his omega status. The blonde didn't want to tell them and let them believe that he was a beta. He just hoped that they would believe this for the rest of the trip.

"Prompto, what are you doing out here? Is something the matter?" Ignis scolded, green eyes narrowing in confusion at him. "Are you okay? You seem … unsettled."

"Don't do that, Iggy! You scared me. And, of course, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. It's so cramped in there," Prompto said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll be inside in a minute. Don't worry about me, Iggy."

"Okay, Prompto. But, I better hear you coming back in a minute," Ignis said, turning around and walking away. "You need to rest."

XOXO

Despite the warning, Prompto had stayed outside for more than a mere minute. He needed to cool himself down. He needed to understand how he could stop the heat from coiling around in his stomach. He couldn't let their strong scents speed up his heat cycles anymore. He wasn't a part of their pack or one of their mates, after all. This was more evident to him now. It urged him to be careful around them. They were all alphas and could turn animalistic at any given moment if angered enough. It also ushered to get a bottle of heat and scent suppressants at the next stop. He just hoped they wouldn't find it in his belongings.

After he collected his thoughts, Prompto crawled back inside of the tent and snuggled in-between Noctis and Gladio again. In an instant, his nostrils filled with earthy and flowery scents.

It made him bury his face into his pillow and pull the thin blanket over himself. That didn't stop it from filling his nose and making his insides churn with desire. His body was heating up, his skin sweat, his stomach curled and coiled around excitedly, and his best friend seemed to be picking up on his restless manner now. A soft whimper and sniffle escaped him and he silently cried into his pillow.

Unfortunately, Prompto didn't know his scent was changing as well. His heat was making him more aware to alphas and betas. It was making him stand out among his friends as well. If they paid attention in the morning, his friends could easily pick up on the change. In fact, Ignis already had and that just left Gladio and Noctis to notice the variations in his scent. This dilemma could quickly unearth his secret if he didn't do something about it.

XOXO

As the morning rolled in, Prompto sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his sapphire eyes. He saw Gladio and Ignis already up and about. That meant Noctis was still sleeping next to him and he turned to look at him. The prince was surprisingly awakening and seemed slightly confused and bewildered. It unnerved him too see his best friend upset at anything. That made him reach out and place a hand atop his prince's muscled shoulder.

"What's wrong? You seem worried," Prompto asked, watching his best friend sit up and look at him with narrowed eyes. "You're making me feel nervous. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just you seem different this morning. In a strange way, though," Prince Noctis said, his blue orbs staring at the blonde in a worried manner. "Prompto, are you … okay? You sure you're not sick or something."

"Honestly, I'm fine. Why are you guys always asking that? If I was sick, I would have said something by now," Prompto said, gasping as the prince reached out and gripped his wrist. "Noct, what are you doing?"

"You seem fine, but your skin is a little too warm. We'll stop at a town and get you medicine," Prince Noctis said, squeezing his hand before letting go. "Quit acting all tough, Prompto. You're obviously coming down with something. You tossed and turned so much last night. You kept me awake at times."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I went outside, but Ignis told me to come back inside again," Prompto said, realizing that he could get his heat and scent suppressants this way now. "You can nap in the car, though."

XOXO

Upon crawling out of the tent, Prompto sat down at the table and ate breakfast. However, his friends kept throwing him confused stares. It made him feel uncomfortable and paranoid. His friends obviously couldn't know his little secret but it made him feel that way. He chose to ignore them and nibble on his pancakes silently. His appetite seemingly had disappeared because of the odd looks and paranoia.

"You scent is different. Are you alright?" Gladio questioned, eyeing the blonde's uneaten pancakes. "Are you ill?"

"He is sick. His skin is all warm and last night he kept everyone awake," Prince Noctis said, earning a nervous chuckle from the blonde. "We should stop for medicine."

"Yes, I believe that would for the best. It should keep Prompto tired enough to perhaps not wander about at night," Ignis said, shooting the blonde a scolding glare. "Finish your breakfast. Gladio and I will pack up."

XOXO

Somehow, Prompto had managed to finish the pancakes and play King's Knight with Noctis in time. He sat beside his best friend and smashed his fingers against his phone screen. He was fighting monsters and winning. His character soon died, though. A hand, his friend's hand, brushed against his back and sent tingles down his spine. The touch of an alpha when in heat felt incredible and especially when never experienced before. It made him gasp and drop his phone into his lap.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see you fight," Prince Noctis explained, rubbing his back in a comforting manner and making the blonde shiver even more. "You okay, Prom? We need to get that medicine quick. It's making you even more jumpy."

"I'm fine. We should get going now. Gladio and Ignis are probably waiting for us at the car," Prompto breathed out, cheeks slightly crimsoned and skin clammy. "Come on."

"If you say so," Prince Noctis responded, following in stride behind him. "That was still funny, though."

XOXO

Once the tiny town came into view, Prompto had made up an excuse about wanting to take pictures and quickly dashed off. He needed to purchase some strong suppressants, after all. He couldn't have them around when he did. It would give away his secret of being an omega. As he looked around, his sapphire orbs soon spotted medicine stores. He chose the first one and hurried inside. The store wasn't packed and he had the chance of browsing the shelves without anyone paying much attention to him. He quickly found what he needed and went to the cashier, a pretty woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Did you find everything okay?" she asked, cashing his items and bagging it as well. "That will be twenty bucks, sir."

"Yup! Everything was fine and here you go," Prompto replied, taking his items and waving a goodbye at the cashier. "Thank you."

"Well, that went smoothly. Now, I just need to take them," Prompto muttered, popping the two pills into his mouth and swallowing them. "Hopefully, I'll feel better in time."

XOXO

When he arrived at the hotel, Prompto put the bottles of suppressants into his camera bag and threw the store plastic bag into the the trashcan. He couldn't have them know where he went. He couldn't have any traces or evidence of him buying suppressants. It would give away his secret. His facade of being a beta needed to continue. The life of an omega was very hard to live by, after all.

"How was sight seeing?" Prince Noctis, snatching his camera and scrolling through the three rough pictures he had taken just cover his whereabouts. "Wow! You really are sick. You usually take more pictures than this. Ignis got your medicine, by the way."

"Thanks, Noct. You're super helpful as usual," Prompto replied, sapphire orbs glaring down at the bottle of cold medicine. "Are we sharing a room, then?"

"We always do, but please don't get me sick. I can't sleep with Gladio and Ignis. They wake up too early," Prince Noctis said, his elegant shaped eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "Your scent is different. I can barely smell it. It's like it's not even there."

"Oh, well, I am sick," Prompto said, turning his back to the royal alpha and biting his lips nervously. "You guys worry so much."

XOXO

As the night wore on, Gladio and Ignis came to check up on him. They both asked him if he had taken the cold medicine. He lied and claimed he had. He hadn't, though. He couldn't just take medication he didn't need. He wasn't sick, after all. Unfortunately, the two noble alphas didn't seem satisfied with him. Their brown and emerald green orbs stared at him in confusion just like Prince Noctis's midnight blue orbs had done earlier. They seemed confused and highly bewildered.

"What's up with your scent lately? Before, I could smell it. It was different, though. Now, I can't smell it at all," Gladio questioned, lips tugging down in a frown and bushy eyebrows furrowing together. "It's weird."

"Yes, I agree. It is rather odd. Prompto, are you sure you're okay?" Ignis asked, watching the blonde sigh and fidget around. "We don't mean to pry. We just want to make sure you're alright."

"Honestly, I'm fine. My scent will return back to normal when I get better. Stop making a big deal out of this," Prompto said, noticing that the three alphas weren't really convinced. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

XOXO

It was late into the night when the suppressants stopped working their magic. He had noticed immediately and attempted getting up to take another pill. His waist was held, though. Prince Noctis' arm around his hips was unmovable. The young alpha's face even nuzzled deep within his neck. If his suppressants were still working, everything would have been damn comfortable.

"Noct, I need to get up," Prompto whispered, hearing a whine from his best friend. "Come on, dude. Stop being so difficult."

"No! You smell so good like cinnamon and candy," Prince Noctis said, his hold tightening even more and worrying Prompto. "I could just eat you up."

"Noctis, stop!" Prompto cried out, sapphire orbs widening in fear from accidentally arousing the alpha's animalistic side. "Let go of me!"

XOXO

The young alpha released him in an instant. His panicked voice being enough to startle him back to his senses. He seemed confused and bewildered at the entire situation, not understanding why he he reacted so vainly. However, Prompto didn't explain and just ran into the bathroom. He dug through his things and found his suppressants. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed with a cool drink of water.

"I'm so sorry, Prompto. I don't know what came over me. You just smelled so good," Prince Noctis rambled, his face riddled with regret and suspicion . "What the heck? Your scent changed again!"

"It's fine, Noct. I forgive you, but don't scare me again," Prompto said, getting under the blankets and still feeling his friend's eyes on him. "You should sleep."

"Yeah, I will. Goodnight," his friend said, snuggling up beside him and hesitantly embracing him again. "Sleep well, Prom."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

When he had awakened, Prompto fluttered his sapphire orbs open and gazed at his best friend's face. He smiled and reached out to stroke Noctis's pale cheeks with his hand. He received a soft murmur in response and chuckled in amusement. He wasn't upset with Noctis about last night. He knew that the young alpha didn't mean it. He just reacted with panic out of fear. He didn't want his secret to be discovered, after all.

"You're not going to wake up, are you?" Prompto asked, while giggling and poking Noctis on the cheek, as his best friend rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. "Wow! Ignis will be really mad at you, if you don't get up."

"Five more minutes," Noctis whined, while Prompto smirked and squirmed out of his best friend's embrace, as a muffled whine resonated from his sleepy prince. "Why? Your scent was just coming back, too!"

"Wh-what?" Prompto stuttered, while scooting away from his best friend, as he began digging through his bags for his suppressants. "I changed my mind. I call the bathroom first."

"That's fine by me. I get to sleep a little longer," Noctis said, while rolling onto his back, as midnight blue orbs pierced him. "Hey, I guess you're not sick anymore, either. I never really noticed before until last night, but you smell so sweet."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Prompto replied, while darting inside of the bathroom, as he leaned against the door and released an exhausted sigh. "I didn't know that the suppressants weren't long lasting. Or, their scents are just too strong."

XOXO

After brushing and showering, Prompto changed into his usual outfit and took the suppressants. He hoped that they would last long enough. He couldn't take them throughout the day. His friends would notice, after all. They were inseparable, always eating and hanging out and sleep together. That didn't give him much personal time or space, which were the only times he could take the suppressants.

"Hey, Barbie boy, are you done? Ignis yelled at me to get ready now," Noctis said, while resting his forehead against the door, as the sounds of a blow dryer was heard turning off. "I'm so tired …"

"You sleep all the time. How can you possibly be tired?" Prompto asked, while opening the bathroom door, as Noctis' body fell on top of his and a shriek escaped his mouth. "What the heck?! Were you sleeping against the door?"

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Noctis asked, while planting his hands on either sides of Prompto's face, as wide sapphire orbs gazed up at him. "Hey, your scent disappeared again. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry about me," Prompto said, while placing his hands onto Noctis' arms, as a red stain spread across both of their faces. "You should start getting ready now. Or, Ignis will yell at you again."

"Yeah, you're right," Noctis said, while getting off of Prompto, as the blonde gunslinger quickly darted out of the bathroom with an extremely pink face. "He's even cuter than Luna … "

XOXO

In the hotel lobby, Prompto met up with the rest of his friends. He was quite nervous meeting with them. He didn't understand his unnerved state, though. He just didn't want them to question his missing scent anymore. He couldn't continue coming up with excuses and lies, after all. He felt terrible lying straight to their faces, too.

"Did you sleep well?" Ignis asked, while touching his forehead and checking his temperature, as Prompto giggled from the ticklish feeling. "You seem fine. You don't look sick, either. It's just your scent. It's not normal for it to be gone."

"Don't worry about it, Iggy! It'll come back when it wants to," Prompto replied, while the royal advisor simply raised an elegant eyebrow at his statement, as Prompto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, I'm okay, though."

"What's that mark on your neck?" Gladio asked, while poking the teeth bite Noctis must have given him last night, as Prompto panicked and jumped out of his reach. "It wasn't there before."

"Th-that's nothing, guys!" Prompto exclaimed, while waving his hands around frantically, as Noctis descended down the stairs and joined them in the lobby. "I-I'm gonna go wait outside. It's too hot in here."

XOXO

Upon joining his friends, Noctis had been bombarded instantly with questions. He didn't understand what was going on. He was more concerned about his best friend darting out of the lobby. He was going to run after the blonde. He was stopped from doing so, though. Gladio and Ignis had blocked his path and interrogated him, with questions he couldn't answer.

"What happened last night between Prompto and yourself?" Ignis asked, while looking at him intently with emerald green orbs similar to that of his father's, as his dark eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "We're not stupid, Noctis. I know something happened between you two. I saw the bite mark on Prompto's neck."

"I bit him. But, I don't remember doing it," Noctis muttered, while looking down at the ground, as Ignis shook his head in disapproval. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't know about it until I pointed it out," Gladio said, while frowning down at him, as he thought about how Prompto's scent nearly drove him mad last night. "We're not trying to shame you, Noct. We just want answers. This trip has to be safe. Prompto needs to feel safe. It's hard as it is. He's the only one who isn't an alpha out of us."

"I know that. I really do. He's my best friend," Noctis said, while thinking back to the incident, as he remembered how fearfully Prompto reacted. "Look, when his scent returned, I couldn't control myself. It smelled so good. My nose was just filled with scents of cotton candy and plain out sweets. So, I must have bit him, then. He panicked and screamed and woke me up. He ran into the bathroom and came out after a few minutes. But, when he did, his scent was gone."

"That's strange. I didn't know betas could have such an appealing, feminine scent. Those types of scents are usually found in omegas," Gladio said, while shrugging in a nonchalant manner, as Noctis and Ignis stared at each other with confused looks. "Prompto is a beta, though. They go either way. I guess it makes sense now. His scent changes a lot because he's a beta, a mixture of alpha and omega."

"Then, that's make him an unique beta. Because, I never met a beta whose scent changes so much in a short amount of time," Ignis said, while walking towards the hotel lobby's exit, as Noctis frowned and stared down at the ground in suspicion. "Let's go, then. Prompto is waiting for us outside."

XOXO

During their car ride, Noctis kept thinking about Gladio's inquiries. It made sense, if it wasn't looked into too much. When it was, it didn't make sense at all. Betas weren't like omegas. Betas were, in fact, rivals to alphas sometimes. They're almost always second in command. They're second to alphas, after all. They're a good substitute, if alphas aren't present. That's why betas harbor light versions of alpha scents. Prompto, however, harbored an appealing and feminine scent. Those types of scents are always associated with omegas, not betas. So, could it be possible? Could Prompto actually be an omega?

"Hey, Mr. Sleepyhead! Why so quiet?" Prompto asked, while standing up on his knees and hugging the headrest, as he looked at his best friend with an inquisitive stare. "What's wrong, Noct?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired," Noctis replied, while making the blonde pout in response, as he started to explain himself. "Stop worrying, Prom. I swear it's nothing. It's not even about the bite mark. You didn't know. And, I didn't know, even though I should have."

"If you say so," Prompto replied, while placing his chin onto the headrest, as the wind ruffled his sunshine locks. "I mean, I didn't feel any pain."

"Then, what did you feel?" Noctis asked, while sapphire orbs widened and freckled cheeks turned red, as he thought that was odd a little bit. "You don't have to tell me … "

"I felt scared. Never seen that side of you …" Prompto said, while hiding his face behind the headrest, as a soft laugh resonated from the passenger seat. "I know it's silly. You're my best friend."

"It's not silly," Noctis replied, while the blonde looked at him again, as their two blue eyes met each other. "You're traveling with a group of alphas. You should feel safe, then."

XOXO

When they arrived at a haven, Noctis just couldn't stop thinking about Prompto's odd reactions. They weren't reactions one would expect from a beta. They all seemed something one would expect from an omega. And, betas weren't easily frightened, like omegas were. For example, if he had attempted to bite a beta, then he would have been met with a punch or a kick or even a weapon strike. But, Prompto did none of that. Prompto's reactions were conjured out of fear, not of anger or offense, like that of a typical beta. Also, a beta's scent doesn't drive him mad with lust. They're just too similar to the scents of alphas, to his scent. However, an omega's scent can make him go insane and that's what Prompto's scent did last night. Then, it has to be true. Prompto is an omega.

"Let's call it a day. We need to rest up for tomorrow. It's going to be a long car ride," Ignis said, while unzipping the tent, as everyone crawled inside of it. "I don't want to hear anyone wandering about at night, either."

"You're still throwing shade at me. That was only a one night thing," Prompto said, while watching Noctis steal his spot beside Gladio, as he shrugged and laid down in-between Noctis and the tent's wall. "Whatever! Night, everyone."

XOXO

However, Noctis had taken Prompto's spot on purpose. If his best friend was indeed an omega, he didn't want Prompto sleeping beside the other two. He had acted out of line last night when Prompto's scent had started resurfacing. He didn't want the other two hurting his best friend, then. He also wanted to conduct some experiments.

"So soft …" Noctis muttered, while gently squeezing Prompto's arm, as a moan was heard and his best friend huddled closer to him. "Okay, then."

"His scent is returning …" he whispered, while he started smelling sweet scents of cotton candy and cinnamon, as Ignis and Gladio rolled in their sleep from the sudden shift in the air rotating around in the tent. "Great … They can smell it, too."

Noctis soon started stroking Prompto's waist. He also gave it a massaging squeeze. He just wanted a reaction out of the blonde, a reaction which would confirm his suspicions. He got one, too. A soft whimper could be heard escaping from in-between his best friend's lips. It made him stop and look at Prompto's posture. The blonde seemed so … inciting right now. His skin was glowing, warm and moist. His lips looked wet, parted and puckered out. He just looked so perfectly vulnerable.

"No doubt …" Noctis muttered, while pulling his best friend into embrace, as he held him tightly in a protective manner. "You're an omega."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

When sunlight streamed into the tent, Prompto stirred and fluttered his bright blue orbs open. The sunshine felt good radiating against his tired, aching muscles. They had been beaten bloody by Gladio during his intense training sessions. He had been the most, but he didn't mind. He had just taken the tiring training sessions as a good workout routine. It was just plenty of helpful tricks and pointers for battle and nothing else.

A smile spread onto his pink lips from the warmth surrounding him. He sighed and snuggled his face into the soft pillow laying underneath his head.

The warm wind wafted around outside and blew into the tent, ruffling his golden locks. It tousled his hair and playfully puffed blonde silky strands into his face.

He sighed and tucked those stray golden locks behind his ear. The wind still kept ruffling his hair around, though. It agitated him, but brought him aware to a major problem. His perfumed flowery scent had overtaken the tent, lingering everywhere and not even the wind could get rid of it.

He sighed and tried to sit straight up, but failed from the nicely muscled arm coiled around his waist. Yet he didn't have to turn around to know which alpha was clinging onto him.

"N-Noct," he stuttered out. "Wake up."

He had only received a soft murmur in response. It was made out of hot defiance - a protest against his wishes.

"You're holding me too tight!" he grumbled. "Come on, bro!"

His alpha best friend still refused to let him go and began sniffing his neck, enjoying his omega scent.

"N-Noct! You're not thinking clearly," he said. "You're gonna bite me again!"

The Lucis prince just chuckled in amusement, his low voice and warm breathe blowing against his ear. It made him shudder and clench his frighten blue orbs shut, his body shrinking and curling into itself out of terror.

"As much as I want to, Prompto, I won't. So, you can relax," Noctis said, his cool lips purposefully brushing against the blonde's ear. "Your scent is just so amazing. But, I bet you already know that. Don't you, Prompto?"

A few teardrops started sliding down his freckled cheeks, dripping down his trembling chin and soaking into his plush pillows. He was still frightened of the young alpha, even if he had promised not to bite him again. His best friend's restraint couldn't be trusted, not when he had already done it and claimed he still wanted to, but wouldn't just for his sake.

"Is that why you always hide it, you know, suppress it with those little pills of yours?" Noctis asked, closing his eyes and savoring Prompto's sweet scent. "Damn! How are you still left unclaimed?"

That simply statement by his best friend appalled him. This is why he had been frightened of telling them his status. He had a feeling they wouldn't accept him, treat him like those thugs littering the sidewalks at night. Yet he had pushed down those fears of his, thinking that their rank of nobility would shine through and they would treat him equally, like a proper nobleman should. It seems like he had been wrong, however.

"Wh-what?" Prompto stuttered, his teary bright blue orbs opening and widening in surprise. "H-how can you say that? How can you say such a thing?!"

He started struggling, squirming around in Noctis' embrace, but to only get pinned down onto his back. And yet, he didn't stop trying to throw the young alpha off of him.

"Relax, Prompto!" Noctis said, gently smiling and wiping away his tears. "You're going to be fine. I'll keep you safe. You can trust me. We're friends, aren't we?"

After a while, he had relaxed into Noctis' embrace. His fingers had loosened and untangled from Noctis' shoulders, his palms sliding then down Noctis' muscled arms and resting on top of his wrists. He bit down onto his lower lip, peering up at Noctis with teary blue orbs before bursting into a whole new wave of sobs.

"Noct, I'm scared!" Prompto confessed, his thoughts shifting then to the two royal retainers outside. "Wh-what will Ignis and Gladio think of me?"

The Lucis prince just mischievously grinned and stroked his freckled cheek. It sent an electric jolt through his body. He groaned and turned his face away, clenching his blue orbs shut and trembling at the young alpha's mere touch. His heat suppressant had weared off, after all.

"I'm sure they already suspect, like I had earlier. But, if it makes you feel any better, we can just keep this a secret between ourselves," Noctis said, tilting his head to the side and smiling down at the blonde. "Besides, I don't want them knowing, anyway."

That possessive tone in Noctis' voice already told him something. He had captured the attention of his young alpha prince. It frightened him and yet also excited him at the same time. The arrival of his early heat yearned to be just quenched already and it seemed to have taken quite a liking to Noctis' scent, too.

"Why not?" Prompto asked, peering up at Noctis with half-lidded eyes. "What's the point of hiding it from them? My omega status is just going to inconvenience everyone. They should know, then."

His questions made Noctis frown and remain silent. He quickly stiffened and then tensed up out of fear, not liking the animalistic growl resonating from deep within the young alpha. Yet the Lucis prince came closer towards him, leaning down and whispering straight into his ear with that deep voice of his.

"It's quite simple, Prompto. I don't want them to know. You're not an inconvenience, either. You shouldn't say such stupid things like that, especially when you know they're not true," Noctis said, playfully licking his freckled cheek before turning around and crawling towards the tent's exit. "Take your suppressants, Prom. I'll wait for you outside."

XOXO

Once he had taken the suppressants, Prompto ventured outside and met with his other friends. He had noticed that they both behaved differently around him. He kept getting suspicious stares tossed his direction by them. He couldn't help himself but to just shrink underneath their scrutinizing gaze nearly every time they looked at him. Their stares intimidated him, made him feel guilty for not telling them the truth. Yet how could he tell them, especially since now Noctis didn't want him to? Why, though?

"Did you sleep well last night, Prompto?" Ignis asked, touching the blonde's forehead with the palm of his right hand. "But, I'm guessing you did. There wasn't as much tossing and turning around, like last time."

In an instant, he had blushed and started avoiding eye contact. It wasn't because of Ignis touching his forehead. In fact, he had become accustomed to Ignis' mothering antics at this point into the roadtrip. He had only blushed because of Ignis' sudden question. He knew deep down why he had slept so well. His sweet slumber occured only because of Noctis. The Lucis prince had held him tightly throughout the entire night and made him feel protected, like no strange alpha prowling out in the woods could catch whiff of his scent and try to take a bite out of him.

"Yeah, I did sleep good," Prompto replied, nervously scratching the back of his head and watching Ignis' emerald green eyes narrow at him. "Honestly, I'm fine, Iggy! There's no need to worry about me."

However, Ignis wasn't convinced and darted his emerald orbs towards Noctis. And yet, Prompto saw it and lowered his head. He wanted to fess up and confide in Ignis about actually being an omega. He was terrified, though. That's why he hadn't and chose to trust in Noctis, his best friend, of all people.

"You know you can always talk to me. Right, Prompto?"

"Yeah, of course! It's just that there's nothing really for us to talk about. I promise, Iggy."

"Well, if there is, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Iggy!"

XOXO

An afternoon of fighting ended and Prompto felt so gross, sweat and dirt clung onto his freckled skin, not even coming off from the cool breeze blowing through the tiny town. He sighed and clawed at his matted bangs, trying to peel his golden locks from his wet, pinkish colored forehead. His friends looked just as exhausted and filthy as him. They were sweaty and covered in grime. Their handsome faces hidden behind layers of dirt. And yet, Noctis still radiated to him, to his heat the most.

"Shit!" Noctis said, running his fingers through his ebony, silky locks. "I feel so disgusting."

"Get used to it, princess!" Gladio teased, earning himself a frown from Noctis. "This is how real alphas live."

"Shut up, Gladio!" Noctis snapped, his elegant shaped eyebrows scrunching up together in frustration. "Let's stop at a motel, Iggy! I want to take a shower."

"I second that!" Prompto said, flopping down beside Noctis on the gravel streets and leaning his head against the Regalia. "I feel disgusting, too."

"Alright, alright! Let's go search for somewhere to stay," Ignis said, putting his hands onto his hips and staring down at Noctis and Prompto. "Get up, you two!"

XOXO

After finding a motel, Prompto quickly darted inside of his shared bedroom with Noctis. It was a fairly large room, with a king sized bed, too. A smile slowly curled into his lips when he remembered the flustered receptionist's face. The young girl had blushed profusely while booking the bedroom for Noctis and himself.

"I call the bathroom first," Noctis declared, taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor. "Sorry, sunshine!"

"That's fine," Prompto muttered, averting his bright blue orbs from Noctis' shirtless form. "Just don't take too long. Okay?"

"Sure," Noctis replied, stepping into the tiny bathroom before turning to look at him. "Do me a favor? Choose my pajamas for me."

"Really, Noct?"

"Don't front, photo boy. You know you like playing dress up."

"Shut up! You're just a really good model and everything looks so good on you!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever, I'm gonna shower now."

XOXO

When Noctis finished showering, Prompto stepped into the bathroom and started stripping out of his dirty clothes. He groaned in disgust and tossed them then into a pile onto the floor before stepping inside of the shower.

Upon turning the faucets, he had sighed underneath the flow of scorching hot water, loosening his tired and aching muscles from all the training and fighting and cramped nights stuffed inside of a tent.

As the temperature increased inside of the bathroom, he had whimpered and leaned against the wall. The heat in his body was rising and traveling down into his southern regions. He groaned in agitation and hugged himself, his bright blue orbs clenching shut while his hands started slowly running up and down his arms.

Eventually, he had surrendered to his bodily needs and lowered his right hand down towards his half erect shaft, cupping it and gently sliding his hand up and down in that familiar rhythm. His teeth scraped over his lower lip, biting down onto it and suppressing any moans he might make.

Meanwhile, he had started imagining someone in his mind, an imaginary alpha partner, not just any regular alpha, however. It was Noctis, his best friend and Lucis' young prince, holding him and promising to take care of him during these times. A soft whimper slipped out and his head leaned against the wall, his legs trembling and ready to give out from the bliss so closely approaching him.

When he had finally released, he fell down onto the tiles and sat shaking underneath the gush of scorching hot water, his imaginary alpha partner still holding and comforting and promising to take care of him more in his mind. He hugged himself again, his hands sliding up and down his arms as he tried to calm his heavy breathing.

XOXO

After finishing his shower, Prompto changed into his pajamas and stepped into the bedroom. He saw Noctis already laying in bed, playing King's Knight on his phone. He blushed and avoided eye contact with the young alpha, ashamed for imagining him and master bathing to his image. He bit down onto his lips and proceeded to dig through his bags, searching for his suppressants.

"Relax, Prom. You don't need to take them right now," Noctis said, smiling and setting his phone down onto the nightstand. "You're just with me. We're going to sleep, too."

That's exactly why he wanted to take his suppressants. The things he did in the shower were quite embarrassing. He didn't want to do anything similar in his dreams while laying beside Noctis, either.

"Come here, Prom. It's okay. You're going to be fine," Noctis promised, like he had promised in his imagination earlier. "Come on, Prom. You can trust me."

He became convinced and placed the suppressants inside his belongings before crawling into bed beside Noctis, snuggling underneath the blankets and feeling Noctis' arm coil around his waist, like usual.

"Just relax, okay? I promise I won't do anything," Noctis said, reassuring him. "Just go to sleep."

He couldn't help being tense, not when Noctis' scent was surrounding him, or when his heat was tormenting him. He just wanted it to be quenched, but it seemed like he'd have to wait for the fire to go out naturally rather than by an alpha.

"Goodnight, Noct," he whispered, whimpering when the Lucis prince tightened his hold and snuggled closer. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah," Noctis muttered, his face burying into the blonde's neck. "Sweet dreams, Prom."

* * *

 **A/N** : What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Four

When he had awakened, Prompto couldn't tell. He had guessed thirty minutes ago. His mind couldn't concentrate, though. It was so sluggish, so flooded from obscene matters and acts. It was all because of his heat, but especially his alpha prince.

No matter how hard he had tried, Prompto couldn't squirm out of Noctis' embrace. The young royal alpha was still fast asleep, with his nicely muscled arm coiled around Prompto's waist. It wouldn't budge at all and seemed to tighten everytime Prompto struggled. It made Prompto wonder if his friend was really asleep.

He turned around in Noctis' embrace, then. This new position pressed him against Noctis' nicely toned chest. It made him feel Noctis' steady heartbeats, the warmth of his body, the smell of his expensive cologne, and his natural alluring alpha scent.

A blush flushed into his cheeks. He had practically just checked out his best friend. Yet last night he had master bathed to Noctis' image. It made him want to cry, especially because his heat has chosen Noctis.

That thought could just be his heart speaking, too. He had always liked Noctis in a way more than a friend should. Yet he had always thought Noctis didn't like omegas, especially since alphas are quite known to mistreat omegas. It made him remember all of the news reports about alphas abusing omegas.

This made him be scared of love and take on an identity of a beta. Yet his plan didn't quite work, not when Noctis figured out his pretense so quickly. His best friend didn't mind, though. So, did that make it okay for him to trust Noctis completely, though?

He really wants to trust Noctis completely, but he just can't. His prince is a young alpha, just looking to probably establish his dominance over others, especially omegas. Yet Noctis is his best friend, too. That meant Noctis wouldn't hurt him, right?

His heart begged to trust Noctis, but his head kept saying no. An alpha couldn't be trusted, not when they're so finely attuned to their animalistic and aggressive side, especially royal ones, but he loves Noctis so much. Was he willing to take the risk, then?

A sob escaped him and he began crying, which awoken Noctis from his sleep. His tearful state made Noctis hug him harder. Their bodies were so close and could melt together into one soul, just living for them both, if his attraction could only be true love, that is.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked, tugging Prompto's shirt collar down and checking his neck. "Did I bite you again?"

He released a chuckle through his sobs. It made him remember the first time Noctis bit him. It hadn't hurt him. Noctis' bite made him feel good and excited, but scared, too.

It made him question himself. Was he prepared to face Noctis' alpha side?

"You didn't, just like you'd promised," Prompto reassured, his chin still trembling and fingers gripping Noctis' shirt. "I'm just … I don't know … Tired, I guess."

"You're lying to me," Noctis said, grabbing Prompto's jaw and lifting the blonde's head up. "That's not what is really bothering you. Is it, Prom?"

He stared into Noctis' eyes, searching for the right answer. Yet he couldn't bear to look at Noctis for so long and clenched his blue eyes shut. He heard Noctis sigh, then. His tears being silently wiped away.

"Come on, Prom, I'm your best friend. And, I promised to protect you," Noctis said, his thumb brushing over Prompto's lips. "I can't do that if you're keeping secrets from me."

"You won't hurt me, right?" Prompto asked, startling Noctis with his question. "You're not like the other alphas. Are you, Noct?"

"What the hell? Of course, I'm not!" Noctis defended, his lips curling into a frown and blue eyes narrowing in anger. "Why are you asking these things? What is it, Prom? You don't trust me now."

"It's not like that," Prompto sighed, gasping when Noctis stood and started walking away. "It's just you're acting different!"

"Of course, I am! I just found out you're an omega in a group of freaking alphas. And, do you know what happens to omegas in a group of all alphas? Do you, Prom?" Noctis asked, striding towards Prompto and pushing him down onto the bed. "They get passed around."

"N-Noct?" Prompto stuttered, his blue eyes wide and scared.

"But, I won't let that happen to you," Noctis said, leaning down and kissing the blonde's forehead. "I don't like sharing, especially you, of all people."

XOXO

After he had finished dressing, Prompto stood in front of the dresser mirror. In the palm of his hands, he held his suppressant pills. He understand now why Noctis didn't want him taking them while sleeping. He wasn't traveling or around other people. He was just with Noctis, his best friend and alpha prince. Yet their relationship was so complicated. It was so confusing, especially to them. It's always been that way. Was it going to continue in such a manner, though? Or, was someone going to make a move?

Even so, Prompto didn't know. He just sighed and swallowed his suppressants. Noctis watched his reflection from the mirror. It made him remember of how they behaved with each other. They held hands, hugged, slept together, and cuddled. Of course, it would be so confusing and complicated, then. Of course, he would like his best friend, then. Did Noctis feel the same way, though?

However, Prompto didn't know that, either. He just knew Noctis and him were so talented at complicating everything.

"Are you ready?" Noctis asked, walking towards the door. "They're waiting for us outside."

"Yeah," Prompto replied, grabbing his bags and camera. "Let's go."

Deep down in his heart, Prompto wished Noctis would just act. Noctis' over-protectiveness and possessive nature meant he felt the same way. So, why was Noctis not doing something about it?

XOXO

Upon meeting with Ignis and Gladio, Prompto hadn't exactly talk that much with them. He just wasn't much in a chatty mood. He hadn't been lately, not with his secret sort of exposed and making things problematic for him. And yet, Ignis noticed his silence and sour mood, which made the blonde suspicious of Ignis. It made him wonder if Ignis knew about his omega status. Out of everyone, Ignis would be the first to suspect. Wouldn't he?

"Are you okay, Prompto?" Ignis asked, placing his hand onto the blonde's shoulder. "You seem upset."

In a moment, Prompto had moved away. He just didn't want to confirm Ignis' suspicious, which were spot on. He was upset, with Noctis and himself and his heat. He was so mad, confused, and afraid. And yet, he couldn't let that be known, especially not with Ignis.

"I'm fine, Iggy. I told you not to worry about me," Prompto assured, forcing a smile onto his face. "Because, there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Ignis asked, his green eyes narrowing. "You just seem … off lately."

"But, I'm not. I'm fine," Prompto retaliated, his blue orbs watering. "It's the truth."

"If you say so, Prompto. I don't want to press you any further."

"Thanks for that, I guess."

XOXO

When he had left, Ignis went straight to Gladio. He had noticed something different about Prompto while talking to the blonde. He had noticed that Prompto's scent was sort of laced with Noctis'. Yet this only happens with omegas. They adopt the scent of their partner. It helps ward off predators, and lets suitors know that they're claimed already. Noctis' scent on Prompto was subtle, though. It was still present, however. It meant they haven't exactly done anything, but Ignis knows how close they are.

"Have you noticed yet?" Ignis asked, pushing his glasses up. "I think my suspicions are confirmed. Prompto really is an omega. Noctis found out before us, and didn't bother telling us. I just wonder why."

"Of course, I have. Prompto's scent is not there. If it is, I can barely make it out. His scent is being drowned out by Noct's. Tragic, ain't it?" Gladio said, his comment making Ignis raise an elegant eyebrow. "What? Are you telling me you don't like Prompto's scent?"

"It is certainly pleasant," Ignis admitted. "But, I don't think His Highness will take kindly to hearing such a comment. We both know how he feels about Prompto."

"We know how he feels. But, I don't think he does," Gladio said, chuckling loudly. "If he did, then he would definitely do something about it."

"He's young, Gladio."

"No excuses, Iggy! You spoil him too much."

XOXO

For the entire afternoon, Cindy had them doing errands. It didn't bother Prompto, though. It kept his mind off of Noctis and their troubling relationship. And yet, Noctis remained close to him. The young alpha promised to protect him, after all. He couldn't help but find Noctis cute at times, especially when he stared for too long or got annoyed at others for staring at him. Those things about Noctis just made him smile. It meant Noctis truly cared about him, but why wouldn't he just act already on it?

"Hey," Noctis said, grabbing Prompto's hand and holding it. "I'm sorry about this morning. I overreacted."

"It's okay," Prompto reassured, thinking about Noctis' words from earlier. "You're right, anyway. That's how omegas are treated."

"If I'm right, then I shouldn't be mad at you for not trusting me," Noctis said, pulling Prompto into a hug. "I'm your best friend. I should have comforted you instead of getting angry. I'm sorry, Prom."

"It's fine, Noct. Besides, I shouldn't have doubted you," Prompto said, sighing and burying his face into Noctis' chest. "I know you. You wouldn't hurt me."

"It still sounds like a question," Noctis said, voice soft and slightly filled with offense. "I understand, Prom. I'm an alpha. You're scared I might just follow my instincts."

"I'm sorry, Noctis! It's stupid how I'm doubting you, of all people."

"Don't be, Prom. If I have to, then I'll just prove myself to you. It will make you feel better. You'll trust me, then."

"But, I should trust your right now. That's the problem. Isn't it, Noct?"

"I said it's fine. It doesn't bother me."

"It does … "

XOXO

When nightfall emerged, Prompto lay inside of the tent with his heavy heart beating anxiously. He had taken his suppressants once more. He wouldn't be alone with just Noctis in the tent, after all. That's not what was bothering him, though. He couldn't get his mind off of the conversation he had with Noctis in the afternoon. His best friend seemed obviously offended by the fact that he didn't completely trust him. And yet, Noctis was trying to work around his trust issues. It made him feel guilty. Wasn't his trust issues still valid, however?

In the end, Prompto tried to fall asleep. He just couldn't stay awake with his thoughts anymore, not with Noctis still in his heavy heart and troubled mind.

 _In due time, Noctis had returned to the tent. He smiled and sighed contently, especially when Noctis hugged him tightly. The young alpha always made him feel safe and protected, even if Noctis mostly embraces him because of his possessive nature, not wanting the others to unconsciously hug him or do something else with him. He didn't mind Noctis clinging on to him, either. He loves Noctis, after all. He knew Noctis felt the same way. Why else would he be kissing him right now, then?_

 _Of course, Prompto didn't mind and turned around in Noctis' arms. He tilted his head up and allowed Noctis more exposure to his neck. He released a satisfied moan soon after, especially when Noctis' tongue ran over his Adam's Apple. His blood started pumping, with excitement and sending heat down to his southern region. He started clawing at Noctis' belt, then. An amused chuckle escaped from in-between his best friend's pale lips and he blushed._

 _When he had finally removed Noctis' belt, Prompto snaked his legs around Noctis' waist and flushed cherry red. This is something he had wanted to do with Noctis for the longest. His alpha prince wanted it, too. And yet, he wasn't exactly prepared for it, especially since it hurt when Noctis pushed through his entrance. He had cried out in pain and clutched Noctis' shoulders tightly. Noctis just reassured him, with a long and passionate kiss. It was just to distract him from the pain. It seemed to be working, too._

 _For a while, Noctis just moved slowly in and out of him. He was satisfied with Noctis' gentle rhythm, especially since it's his first time. He knew Noctis wanted to thrust in a rough manner. He wasn't ready for that just yet, though. It's why his release was nearing so quickly. Noctis noticed his body tightening, however. The young alpha just smiled and leaned down to peck his lips. It was a sweet kiss before Noctis started creating love bites on his neck. A moan escaped his mouth and he held Noctis' shoulders tightly. The knot in his stomach was unraveling and a cry of ecstasy soon slipped out from in-between his lips, then._

XOXO

When he had awakened, Prompto gasped and opened his blue eyes. He couldn't believe he had dreamt of Noctis again. He started sobbing and shaking profusely. It was out of fear, or just his desire for Noctis. He hugged himself, then. And yet, he just couldn't comfort himself, not as good as Noctis could. He crawled out of the tent, then. His tearful blue eyes searching for his best friend in the darkness.

Eventually, Prompto spotted Noctis' figure sitting on the ground by the fire. He ran quickly towards his best friend, then. He didn't want to be alone, not with his destructively delightful dreams. He felt guilty about having them sometimes, especially since he had to face Noctis always afterwards.

"Where were you?" Prompto asked, flinging his arms around Noctis' neck, which startled his best friend from his King's Knight gaming session. "I fell asleep waiting for you. But, then, I woke up and you weren't there."

"I just didn't feel sleepy yet. And, Iggy and Gladio wanted to train for a bit," Noctis explained, yanking Prompto into his lap and embracing the tearful blonde. "What's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, I just missed you. I don't like sleeping without you," Prompto admitted, his face flushing in crimson. "Can I stay up with you, Noct?"

"Of course, I don't mind," Noctis chuckled, his lips lightly kissing the back of Prompto's neck. "I don't like sleeping without you, either. You bring me sweet dreams, Prom."

"Y-you bring me sweet dreams, too," Prompto confessed, with a blush staining his freckled cheeks.

"Yeah, I know," Noctis said, licking Prompto's pink cheek and startling the blonde. "Let's play some King's Knight."

"Okay, I'm game," Prompto replied.

"You're not beating my high score this time," Noctis claimed.

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
